


honey, make this easy

by mariette



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Bucky Barnes, Love, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, brief OC's (like extremely brief), sad boyfriends, they argue but it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariette/pseuds/mariette
Summary: Bucky wants to go out and dance but Steve just wants to stay home. Their relationship is struggling a little and apparently drunk Bucky can fix it.





	honey, make this easy

Everyone on their street knew something was going on between them. At one point in their lives their neighbors would greet them, ask them for help with handy work, maybe invite them over for an after school snack if someone had a particularly nice paycheck. And now, it seems like all they’re greeted with is hushed words and dirty looks.

 

Neither of them had noticed anything they’d done differently. Well, as far as Steve knew they didn’t do anything differently.

 

It was another Friday night. Bucky had just gotten done with work and Steve was waiting eagerly to tell Bucky about the books he had read at his job down the road. Except Bucky didn’t want to hear anything that night. He just wanted to go out.

 

“Stuff it blondie, do you want to go out or not?” Bucky asked. He grabbed at Steve’s jacket and threw it towards him. He was met with a dirty look.

 

Steve sat down and rolled his eyes. He set the jacket down on the couch next to him. “I said no. Don’t you listen?”

 

“ _Don’t you listen?_ ” he mocked. “Of course I listen to you. However what I don’t want to hear is you being a pansy not wanting to go out dancing.”

 

“I’m not the pansy. _You’re_ the one who wants to dance with all the girls while I sit back and watch.” Steve replied.

 

“I told you that you have the game to get up and dance with any of those girl you want to. You’re the one who chooses to sit there while I’m having a good time.” Bucky said.

 

“Oh you must _really_ love having a good time with the girls.” he said. He didn’t like being the jealous type. It never seemed to sit in his mind well. But any time it came to Bucky? Hell his blood would boil whenever he would give that smirky grin to anyone that wasn’t him. It made Steve mad at himself more than anything. He knew the situation they were in, he knew what would happen if they displayed their affection. They had even had a conversation after that first time Bucky kissed him. Bucky said this couldn’t work out in the long run and that he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. But their intimate relationship continued and to Steve’s dismay so did Bucky’s relationships with the girls in town. Even though they had countless conversations about this and Steve would tell Bucky he was fine with it,  jealousy still stung at him.

 

“Guess what buttercup? I do love dancin’ with them. Some people actually appreciate my company instead of complainin’ bout’ nothin.” Bucky said quite frankly. Steve scoffed and said nothing more. Instead he grabbed his sketchbook and went to their shared bedroom. It’s true they have another room but ever since Steve’s mom died he never slept alone. He heard Bucky leave soon after that. He probably wouldn’t see him for the rest of the night.

 

Bucky stormed out into the crisp winter night. Mumbling to himself about a ‘stupid little Brooklyn boy who dunnit know when to shut it’. I mean, who does Steve think he is anyways? Complaining like that when he doesn’t ever _get up_ and dance with the rest of them. Sometimes it’s his idea to go out! Yet, he sits in the corner of the room soaking up the rays of the dusty fluorescent bulbs. Sipping on a lemonade of all fuckin’ things.

 

He reached the dingy dance hall and made a beeline to the bar. Two girls Bucky has talked to many times before were sitting on their normal stools. He never learned their names; never really care to. The petite red-headed one already sensed his presence and turned her torso towards him.

 

“What’s on your mind tonight kid?” she asked. He sat down with a sigh shrugging his jacket off onto the counter.

 

“Steve again. He never wants to come out anymore,” he said. Her friend, a younger girl with long black hair leaned forward so she could see Bucky’s face. She looked confused.

 

“I thought you said he was bored every time he did come out?” she asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

 

“He would be excited before we’d go, once we’d actually get somewhere and get into the night he’d shut down,” he said. The bartender walked over and handed down a whiskey. Bucky nodded at him thankfully. He’s going to need a few of these to get through this night.

 

“So wait,” the redhead said. It’s been a few hours now and Bucky is well past drunk. He’s on the verge of black out at this point. “You mean to tell me you _kissed a man?”_

 

Bucky didn’t know what was being said anymore. He didn’t know what had just came out of his mouth. And he couldn’t find it in himself to stop talking. He was dancing with the girl now. She was talking quiet enough that no one else could hear but it’s not like he would realize either way.

 

“I kiss him plenty. But I like kissin’ girls too. It’s all confusing.”

 

She shook her head. “You boys, no matter who it is you’re with you’re all the same amount of stupid.”

 

“Whatcha mean?” he asked.

 

“He wants to be with you and he wants to be with only you. I think maybe every time he’d come with you here it was an excuse to do the things that you like to do. What do you do with him that he likes to do?” she asked. Bucky thought about his books he loves talking about so much. Bucky ignored him today. Come to think of it, Bucky’s been ignoring him a lot lately. The most he’d been thinking about is which girl he’d get a lay from next. But it’s not like Bucky _didn’t_ want to be with Steve. He just has a lot of love to give.

 

“We can’t be together outside of our home. That’s not how this works. We’ll get killed,” he whispered to her.

 

“Well that’s not what I’m sayin’. Maybe try a little harder with him and a little less with us.”

 

The cold air hit Bucky’s face and forced his shoulders to hunch up in an attempt to keep his neck warmer. The girls didn't let him go home until he sobered up some more. Unfortunately, it was bar close and now he's walking home with frostbit ass. His head spun around as the alcohol took over and all he could think of was Steve. How, if he were with him Steve would be lecturing him about drinking too much when he has to work early, or asking him if he had drank any water (he didn't), or if he was sober enough to walk without Steve’s help (he couldn't). Bucky smiled at himself as he thought about how much of a housewife Steve could be.

 

“ _But he’s my housewife,”_ he thought to himself. At this point Bucky was stopped on the sidewalk in front of their shitty apartment. His head was against the brick wall and he was rocking himself back and forth. He wasn't sure if he was doing it because he was drunk or because he was stalling. He finally lifted his heavy head off the wall and made the climb up to the front door. Once there he knew, much to his dismay, that Steve kept the door unlocked for him. That was a whole other argument too.

 

“Steve just _lock the door_ ,” Bucky said one night after coming home from dancing.

 

“What if you leave your keys here? Or are too drunk to unlock it and I don't get up to get you in? You'll freeze to death out there!” he said.

 

“You worry about nothin,” Bucky said. Steve scoffed at him.

 

“Worrying about you is the most important thing to worry about.”

 

The words from that night echoed in Bucky’s head. The swam around and repeated themselves over and over again until Bucky finally pushed the door open. He tried to be quiet. He really did, but the second the door was open Steve’s head popped up from where it lay on the couch.

 

“Wha-?” He began.

 

“Go back to bed, Stevie.” It came out slurred.

 

“I'm up,” he replied. Bucky sighed and toed off his boots.

 

“Why aren't you in bed?” He asked much softer trying hard control his words and make them sound sober. It wasn't working.

 

“Was cold in there. Warmer out here.” A lie.

 

“Hmm,” Bucky replied.

 

“How was dancing? Go home with a girl?” he asked seeming only half interested in the answer. Bucky dragged his feet forward to sit on the couch next to Steve. He pulled the smaller man in and let him get nestled into his side. It felt right. More right than any dance, any touch a girl could give, any words than anyone could say to him. Having Steve in Bucky’s arms safe meant more to him than his heart could take. He felt as though he’d burst at the seams with the amount of love he had for him. And it hurt him when he thought about how unloved Steve must feel by him. He rarely makes time for Steve and when he does he’s always asking to go out. No wonder Steve was saying no so often.

 

“I probably won’t remember anything tomorrow,” Bucky said. It was his turn to lie now. How could he tell Steve he’d outed them to two girls he didn’t even know the names of? He wouldn’t blame Steve for being angry with him, to hurt him, make him leave, or even break up whatever it was they had together. And as much as it hurt Bucky to lie to his partner, he was too selfish to give any part of their relationship up.

 

“Well it’s late we should probably get you to bed,” Steve said. Bucky felt him move away from his side and he instinctively pulled him back in.

 

“Bucky…” he began.

 

“No,” Bucky interrupted. “I wanna sit here with you for awhile.”

 

“You should really be going to bed you have to work tomorrow morning,” he said. Bucky sighed.

 

“Stop trying to take care of me. I’m fine.”

 

“You’re not fine you’re drunk.”

 

“I’m drunk and I’m _fine_. Let me hear about that book you were talking bout’ earlier,” he said. Steve shook his head.

 

“You don’t want to hear about that,” he said. Bucky pulled away enough to see Steve’s face. 

 

“Of course I want to hear about it. In fact, I want to hear about everything you want to tell me,” Bucky said.

 

“Why?” he asked.

 

“Because I love you.”

 

It wasn’t a difficult thing to say. Hell, he’s been wanting to say it for a long time now. And if he was being completely honest with himself, in his drunken stupor, he didn’t even realize he’d never said it before.

 

“You- you do?” Steve asked. Bucky didn’t hesitate in answering.

 

“Course’ I do. I love everything there is to love about you. I love your kindness, I love how understanding you are, I love how you’ll stand up to a bully no matter how much bigger than you they are. I love your ashy blonde hair, I love that every week you buy one flower for your mother and put it on her grave, I love that you want to tell me about your day every single day. Most importantly I love how patient you are with me. I’m not sure why it took me this long to tell you how I feel but even though I’m drunk I mean it, Stevie. There’s so much about you to love that I can’t... I can’t get enough of you. Sometimes I feel like I could burst because of how much you mean to me and it _hurts_ that I can’t share it with the world. But even still, that doesn’t matter because the only thing that does matter to me is you.”

 

Steve stared at Bucky with his sparkling eyes. Steve finally flew to Bucky’s lips and gave him a deep kiss. The movement was fast and even if Bucky was sober he didn’t think he’d react fast enough. But it was over as soon as it began and it left Bucky begging for more. For tonight, though, this was enough.

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
